I live for me
by Mannygill
Summary: (may change to R later)A group live in Houston. But when happens one blackmails another to do something that could ruin everyone else's lives?
1. Chapter 1 In the beginnningPrologue

I live for me  
  
Chapter 1- In the beginning. Manny and her friends live in Houston, Texas. She is part of some kind of group who are her friends. The leader of the group, Kevin, thinks that she and him are an item. Manny is enjoying single life. In the group is someone that isn't like the others. He doesn't dress the same and act the same way as the others. He is called Marcus. Marcus has a thing for Manny and Manny has a thing for Marcus. But Manny doesn't actually know that she has a thing for Marcus. She doesn't know that he is the one for her...for life. Speaking of 'for life' what about Kevin?  
  
The phone carried on ringing causing her to toss and turn, moaning as she put her pillow on her head to block out the ringing. But still the ringing continued to make her head hurt. "Will you stop ringing!" she growled as she sat up. But still the ringing continued. She sighed and picked up the phone. "What?" She snapped as she answered the phone. "Geez, someone got up at the wrong side of the bed." The phone replied. Manny rolled her eyes as soon as she recognised the voice on the other end of the phone. "Kevin. Do you know what time it is?" Manny said as she rubbed her eyes. "10:30 Am. shouldn't you be awake now?" "No. I told you all not to ring me up till the afternoon. This is the first time in ages I get to sleep in." "You never told me, babe." Kevin replied. "Don't lie." Manny growled. "I told you all at least 10 times and how many times have I told you not to call me babe." "Alright, alright. Look could you meet us all at about 12:00pm, in the yard?" "Why should I?" Manny asked sarcastically. "I need a favour from you. I'll call Marcus, it concerns him as well." "Alright then." "Cool, I'll come and pick you." "Don't bother. I'll drive there myself." "Alright, suit yourself." Kevin replied as he put the phone down. Manny cursed Kevin as she put the phone down and got out of bed. Then her thoughts focused on Marcus. He was different not like the rest. No matter what happened, Marcus was always there for her, listened to her problems. His emerald green eyes, told a story that she didn't recognise. "Reality Check." Manny shouted as she felt the shower burn. She stepped out the shower and wrapped and towel around her. As she entered her room, she opened her curtains to light the sun shine through. But when she turned around a voice shouted her name. She snapped her body around and frowned. "Shawn." Manny shouted as her towel nearly fell off. "Why is it you always come through my bedroom window?" she asked as she opened the window and Shawn climbed through. "I do try the door. You never listen. By the way nice towel." Shawn grinned as Manny gave him an evil look. "Thank you." Manny snapped as she took out a pair of flared jeans and a white tank top. Then she walked out her room and into the bathroom. "What do you want, Shawn?" Manny shouted as Shawn looked through her CD collection. "I need a lift. Kevin gave me a holler. He told me to come to the yard." Shawn replied. "And what makes you think, I'm going?" Manny asked as she came back and tied a bandana round her head. "Everyone's been called, even Marcus. So, let's go." Shawn replied as Manny picked up her phone and keys. But she suddenly froze as he said Marcus. "Even Marcus. Shawn did Kevin call Marcus?" Manny asked as she began to think. "Yeah, why?" "Something's not right. Kevin never calls Marcus. He always tells me to call him. Do you have any idea what's gonna happen at the yard?" Manny said as Shawn looked at her as if she was crazy. "Nope. Nothing. C'mon Manny, we've got 20 minutes to get there." Shawn replied as he pushed Manny out the door and locking it behind him. "And Manny, nothing's gonna happen. Kev'll just want to hang out or something." "Yeah. Maybe you're right. I don't know what's come over me." she replied as she got into her jeep. "Hey, got any new CDs?" Shawn asked as he turned on the radio. Manny frowned. "Erm.oh yeah, I brought Redman's Album." Manny said as she put the CD in and turned the volume up. The track was 'Da Goodness'. Manny began to MC along with Redman. "I still don't know why you don't go pro with your rappin." Shawn said as said as Manny drove out of her street. "Because you'd miss me too much." She giggled as Shawn looked at her in disagreement. "You look at me like that now, but if I do leave you'll miss me a lot." "Yeah, I'd miss you. But I know someone who would miss the most." Shawn grinned. "Who?" Manny said. "Marcus. He's crazy about you." Shawn replied. "Yeah right!" Manny replied as Shawn gave one of his childish smiles. "C'mon Manny, it's obvious he loves you. Practically everyone in the group knows it." Shawn said as Manny stopped outside the place they called the Yard. "I don't know. I mean, when he says something then maybe I'll believe it. But up until then I'm not believing anything." Manny replied as she locked her 4x4 and walked towards the Yard. "Manny, you love him too." Shawn mumbled to himself. "You just don't know it yet.." 


	2. Chapter 2 A match reaction

Chapter 2- A match reaction Manny, Shawn, Marcus, Adam, Amy (Lita), Trish and Jeff all stood around the squared circle, as Kevin stood in the middle. "You're all probably wondering why Big Daddy has called you here today at such short notice." Kevin announced as he looked at everyone. "Well you guys know that I've beat your asses in this ring. Yeah, I've beaten every guy except for one." Kevin added before turning to face Marcus. Marcus looked straight up at Kevin. "Except for you." He said as he pointed his finger at Marcus. Marcus instantly jumped on to the apron of the ring. "Any time, any place. It's doesn't matter to me." Marcus replied as Kevin smiled. "Alright. Tonight at 9pm in this very ring. But there's one stipulation." "Name it." Marcus said as Kevin turned his head towards Manny and Adam. "The referee will not be Shawn, but it will be...Manny." Kevin replied as everyone but Kevin and Marcus, looked at Manny's eyes widened with fear and shock. "Until tonight, Deadman." Kevin said as he stepped over the top rope and walked out of the yard. Marcus jumped down from the apron, sat on his bike and drove off. Everyone else left the ring and the yard, except for Manny. Tears began to roll down her face. She got into the ring and saw the cold look Kevin gave her minutes earlier. "Manny." A voice behind her said. Manny turned around. It was Shawn. Shawn got into the ring and noticed the tears rolling down her face. "Hey, what's up?" "I don't know. Me being the referee, Kevin's cold look, the tension between him and Marcus." Manny sobbed as Shawn put his arms around her. "Now you listen to me. It's just a match. Kevin's realised that Marcus is a bigger obstacle than everyone else and so has Marcus." Shawn replied as he sat Manny down then he sat next to her. "I know, but what if the match gets out of hand?" Manny asked. "I don't know that. But what I do know is that you're gonna do a great job as the referee." Shawn said as Manny smiled. "You think?" "Yeah better than me." "Thank you. I don't know what came over me." Manny said as she stood up and wiped her face. "Manny. You're like my little sister. It's my job to look out for you. Now let's go. I need a lift home." Shawn said as Manny nodded. 


	3. Chapter 3 The big chain revelation

Chapter 3- The big chain revelation Manny stood in the middle of the ring as she heard the rumbling of a bike. It was Marcus. Manny had a funny feeling that this would be no ordinary match. This match is gonna change the way things are. Manny jumped as she heard the revving of a pickup truck. This was the moment she was dreading, Kevin and Marcus face-to-face with her in the middle. 'It's gonna be ok.' She thought, but her heart said different. She took a deep breath. "Okay you know the rules, now let's get it on." Manny said as she signalled for the bell. Kevin got the first shot as he punched Marcus in the face. Marcus quickly recovered and speared Kevin into the corner. He gave Kevin a number of body shots before putting a death grip on Kevin's throat. Manny had to separate them. Then Kevin kicked Marcus in the stomach and close lined him to the ground. Kevin went for the pin, but only had a 2-count. Kevin went to the opposite corner of the ring and exposed the turn buckle, while Marcus got up. Kevin pushed Marcus into the turnbuckle. As Marcus got up he put his hand to his forehead. He saw blood on his hand. 'no-one makes me bleed' he thought as he knocked Kevin down. Marcus got out the ring and headed towards his bike he bent over and got something out of the bike. Manny's eyes widen with fear and she saw a lead pipe and a long chain. Kevin got up and noticed what Marcus had as he got back into the ring. Kevin grabbed hold of Manny and put her in front. Marcus stopped, but the blood didn't stop flowing from his forehead. "To get to me, you have to strike her." Kevin growled as Manny began to shake. Everyone surrounding the ring froze. They couldn't move. "Go on hit her." Kevin growled. Marcus held the pipe ready to hit someone, but dropped the pipe. "I knew you couldn't hit her. Why's that then?" "Because I..." Marcus said before getting cut off. "No. I'll say it. The reason why he won't hit Manny is because..." Kevin stopped as Marcus punched him in the face. "It pays to be a few inches smaller than you." Marcus said as he continued to punch Kevin. Kevin stepped back causing Manny to bend her ankle awkwardly. But Manny held on to the ropes for support. "You ok?" Marcus asked Manny as he walked towards her. "Yeah" Manny replied. But they didn't notice Kevin, who had the lead pipe in his hand, hit Marcus over the head. Manny screamed as Kevin went for the chain. He then put the chain around Marcus's neck and began to choke him. Manny tried to pull Kevin away from Marcus, but it was no use. "Kevin stop. You'll kill him." Manny screamed as Shawn and Adam got into the ring and tried to pull Kevin off of Marcus. "He wants what I have." Kevin shouted as Manny froze. "What does he want?" Shawn asked. "He wants Manny." Kevin growled he pulled harder on the chain. Manny stepped away looking at Kevin then at Marcus then closed her eyes with causing tears to fall from her eyes. Realising what had just been said Manny looked at Kevin with anger. "He'll never get her." Kevin kept repeating. These words kept going through Manny mind. Her head starting spinning until she couldn't take it anymore. "No." Manny screamed. Kevin walked towards her, but she got out of the ring. She started to limp as quickly as she could out of the yard. She heard her name, but didn't turn around. She didn't want to. She got into her jeep and drove off. Not knowing where she was going. While she was driving her mind was spinning. 'He wants what I've got.' 'He's crazy about you.' 'He'll never get her.' 'She's mine.' These words kept going through her mind. "Nooooooo." She screamed as she slammed on the breaks just before hitting a tree on the side of the road, her hands grasped the steering wheel. Realising what had just happened, Manny burst into tears. "I don't know what to do." She whispered as her head lowered onto the steering wheel. 


	4. Chapter 4 When, How, Why, What?

Chapter 4- When, How, Why, What? Meanwhile back at the Yard, Marcus was sitting in a corner of the ring while Shawn patched him up. "You know, you should really go to the hospital to get checked out. You might have a concussion or something." Shawn said. "No I'm fine. I don't need any hospital. Just need a couple of days to recuperate. That's all." Marcus snapped. The next few minutes, the two men said nothing. "How long?" Shawn asked as he stood up. Marcus looked up at him. "A few days." Marcus replied. "I'm talking about Manny. Not recovery time." Shawn snapped as Marcus slowly stood up and leaned against the ropes for support. "Every since I first met her." Marcus said quietly. "Anyway, what is it to you?" "I care lot about Manny. She's like my little sister. If she gets hurt by anyone or anything, I will beat them down." Shawn replied as he packed up the first-aid box and got out the ring; leaving Marcus still stood the corner of the ring.  
  
"Hey lady." Manny jumped as she heard a voice and a knocking on the car window. She looked out the window. "Manny?" The man said as Manny realised who the man was. "Rikishi!" A groggy Manny said as she sat up and opened the window. "Manny, what are you doing here at this time of the night? Why are you alone?" Rikishi snapped as Manny stepped out of her jeep. "I need someone to talk to." Manny said as she burst into tears. "Manny, c'mon my place is 5 minutes away. I'll drive there." He replied as Manny got in the passenger seat. "I'll warn you now, my uncle Sabu's come to visit for a while." 


	5. Chapter 5 It's in your hands

Chapter 5- It's in your hands Marcus stood up and got out the ring. He knew that he was partly to blame for all this, but it wasn't his fault that he had never loved anyone nor had anyone genuinely loved him before not even in his childhood. "Childhood" Marcus sighed as he turned the lights off and walked out of the Yard and towards his bike.  
  
Rikishi helped Manny into his house. "Fatu, is that you?" A voice came from the living room. "Yes uncle Sabu." "I sense that you are not alone, a girl with a troubled mind is by your side." Sabu replied as Manny looked at Rikishi. "I warned you." Was all he could say. "Bring her in here, where it's nice and warm. She's hurt as well as cold." Sabu continued as Manny and Rikishi did as they were told "Ahhh, Manny. How are you, my dear?" Sabu asked as he stood up. Manny smiled and was just about to speak, when Sabu held his hand up. "I know my child. Come sit by the fire. I tell you what is troubling your mind and soul." Sabu said as he led Manny to the fireplace. Rikishi sat on a chair. Sabu held Manny's hand in his. "Awww child, I see that two men seek your heart. One assumed he had your heart and the other kept his feelings hid away in his heart." 'Kevin and Marcus' Rikishi thought as Manny felt tears pricking her eyes. "You don't want to hurt them both, but one will have a broken heart." 'Marcus' Manny thought as she knew how strong Kevin was. "But wait." Sabu said as he looked closely at Manny's hand. "I see that during this troubled time; happiness will show its beautiful face in the form of a gift. I can't see what the gift is. I think that only God knows what the special gift will be. That's all I know." Sabu finished as he stood up and headed for the stairs. "Rikishi, give Manny some food and show her to one of the guest rooms. She will stay here for the night. I go to bed. See you in morning Manny." "Good Night, uncle Sabu" Rikishi replied. Manny, who was still sat by the fire, looked at her hand. "Oh my God, I...it's just, I mean..." Manny said as Rikishi kneeled next to her. "What he's trying to say is that it's in your hands. He's told you what to expect, it's up to you as to how you go about doing it." Rikishi said as Manny looked up at him and tilted her head. "Now are you hungry? 'Cause I am." Rikishi finally asked. Manny nodded her head and they headed for the kitchen. 'It's in your hands, Manny.' A voice in her head said. She smiled although she didn't know how she was going to get this special gift or what it was or who this gift is going to be from. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Next dayThe aftermath repe...

Chapter 6- The next day.The aftermath repercussions?  
  
"I'll never hurt you, Manny. This is my promise to you." "I know you'll never hurt me. I see it in your eyes as well as the love you have for me. I just want anyone to know about this." "I won't say a word, you have to believe me." "I believe you now just hold me close. Please."  
  
"Please" Manny said opened her eyes. It took her a while to realise where she was and what had happened the previous night. But in her dreams she remembered something else that happened. She got out of bed and looked out the window. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze. Manny smiled as she stretched, yawning. "You awake?" A voice asked behind the door. "Yeah sure, come in. I'm decent." Manny replied as Rikishi entered the room. "Sleep well?" "Yeah, I also did a little thinking." "Good for you. Get dressed and I'll make some breakfast and you can tell me what you're gonna do." "Erm..Rikishi, I think it's best if I talk to Mark first. If you get what I mean." Manny replied as she smiled. "Oh right. I get you. I'll leave you to get ready. The bathroom's opposite this room." Rikishi said as he headed for the door, grinning. "Oh yeah, Shawn called me last night to see if I'd seen you. I told him that you're here. He said that everyone will be at the yard." "Thank you" Manny said. "No problem, that's what friends are for."  
  
"Have you heard from Manny?" "Nope" Amy replied as she as Trish were in the game room. They didn't hear Manny's jeep pull up outside. Mark and Kevin were inside the ring. Manny got out of her jeep and went into the Yard. She stopped as she saw Kevin and Mark laughing. "Man, I can't believe we pulled that off. Sorry for busting your head open." Kevin said "Don't matter. Besides looks like I won the bet. I was the first one to get it on with her." Mark replied as Manny stepped around a corner. "I guess. I still can't believe that you said all that stuff just to get with her. I mean Manny doesn't know a thing. It's a good job she told you not to tell anyone." Kevin said as Manny walked out of the yard. She got back into her jeep and revved hard. Then she drove off home. "What was that?" Trish asked Lita as they both looked outside to see Manny speeding off. "Whoa that was Manny." Lita said as Kevin and Mark were oblivious to what had just happened.  
  
Manny parked the jeep in the garage and went inside locking the door behind. She threw her keys on the table and ran upstairs. She laid on her bed and cried. "Why me?" she whispered as she buried her head in the pillow. Just then she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
"Shawn, we just saw Manny driving off from here. Do you know what's going on?" Trish asked as Shawn sat next to the two women. "What? Manny was here." "We don't know. All we heard was her driving off. We didn't see her come in or anything." "I'll go see her. See how she's doing." Shawn said as he lay down.  
  
Manny flushed the toilet as she threw up for the second time in 30 minutes. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she had a bad feeling about this. She went into her bedroom and opened her wardrobe. She stood still looking into her wardrobe. 'Am I doing the right thing?' she thought as she reached to close the door. Then she took a deep breath and carried on with what she had planned on doing.  
  
Shawn sat up as he heard Lita and Trish giggling like a couple of school girls. "What? Is my fly down again?" Shawn said looking down at his jeans. "No, it's your face." Lita said as she handed him a mirror. He looked in the mirror and looked at both women. His face was all dolled up like a woman. "Alright, who did it?" Shawn said standing up and wiping the make-up off. Lita quickly pointed towards Trish who started running. Shawn ran after her, but stopped as he heard Kevin and Marcus talking in the ring. " "Man, what's she like? She good?" Kevin asked as Shawn leaned against a wall to listen. "Kevin, Manny's in a whole other league. I even told her that I'd never hurt her." Marcus replied. Shawn heard this and punched the wall. He walked back to where Lita was and punched a different wall. Lita jumped as listened to Shawn. "Shit, I told him not to hurt her in any way. No wonder she just drove off like that." Shawn growled as Lita stood up. "Who hurt who?" Lita asked softly. "That two-faced son of a bitch in there" Shawn yelled. Lita sat Shawn down. By this time Trish had come back. "Now, tell me what you heard." Lita said as Shawn looked up. "Marcus said that he slept with Manny. Kevin was asking how she was." Shawn replied as he buried his head in his hands. "Wait there's more." Trish said as she sat next to Shawn. "I heard Marcus saying that he and Kevin had a bet. The one that could get it on with Manny first wins. Marcus was boasting that he won and he said a load of stuff to get her in bed with him." Trish added as Shawn stood up and walked out the Yard. Lita and Trish followed him. "Take me to Manny's" Shawn demanded as Lita got into her car. "C'mon, I'll take you." Lita said as the other two got into the car. 


	7. Chapter 7 Gone?

Chapter 7- Gone?  
  
Manny put the last bag in her jeep and locked the front door. She looked around and got into the jeep. She wiped the tears away from her face and reversed out the drive. She looked around one last time and began to drive off. She started to cry again as she passed the familiar houses, people she knew. Then she had to slam on the breaks as a car was coming towards her. The car stopped and someone got out. Manny quickly locked the doors and windows. "Manny, don't go please. We can talk about this." Shawn said as he peered through the window of Manny's jeep. Manny shook her head as she cried even more. Lita and Trish were stood at the other side of the jeep. "Please, I know they did wrong but running away won't solve anything. Please get out the jeep." Shawn cried as he wiped his eyes. "What will I do without you? We all need you here in Houston." "I'm leaving Houston. More importantly, I'm leaving Texas. I need to get away and I don't know if I'm coming back" And with saying that Manny sped off into the distance. Shawn, Lita and Trish stood in silence; all had tears in their eyes. A few minutes later, Shawn walked to his house. He noticed a note stuck to his front door. He took it off and unfolded the paper.  
  
Dear Shawn,  
As you have guessed, I have left Houston and Texas. I don't know  
whether it is for good or what. I just need time to think. Last night I  
spent the night at Rikishi's; his uncle Sabu told me a bunch of stuff  
that didn't make sense but after sleeping on it I understood what he  
said. I had gone to the Yard to tell someone exactly how I felt about  
them, you've probably guessed who it is as you knew already. I went  
there and heard that Mark and Kevin had a bet over who could sleep with  
me first. Well Mark won; he promised me a lot of things. Now I am  
feeling the repercussions of that night that took place two months ago.  
  
Don't worry; I'm going to stay with my brother for a while. I'm sorry  
if I have been any trouble and tell the rest of the group sorry. It's  
best if you don't try and contact me for a while.  
I am leaving my house in your care. Feel free to stay there but don't  
mess it!  
  
Hope to see you soon.  
Your little sister  
Manny,  
  
p.s. I lived for me, remember that!  
  
Shawn sat on the porch and held the letter close to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Shawn." Trish whispered as he handed her the letter. Trish read the letter and burst into tears. "Lita, call up everyone and tell them to go to the Yard. I need to speak to them." Shawn said as he put his arms around Trish. Lita started dialling her cell phone. "There's something you should know about Manny." Trish whispered as Shawn turned to look at her. Trish whispered something in his ear. Shawn stood up quickly. "What?" Shawn replied. 


	8. Chapter 8 I didn't mean to, but I'm goin...

Chapter 8- I didn't mean to, but I'm going  
  
"I've called everyone. Most of them are there anyway." Lita said quietly as Shawn nodded. He stood up and sighed. "You guys go ahead. I'll need to do something." He said softly. Lita hugged him before getting into her car and starting the engine. Trish hugged him too. "Don't tell anyone what you've told me, promise?" Shawn whispered in Trish's ear. Trish nodded as she got into the car. Shawn stood still as he watched the car drove off, leaving him alone. He started to walk towards Manny's house. He got out the keys and opened the door. He could still smell her inside. He went to upstairs to her room; he had to bring her back to Houston. But first he needed to find out where her brother lived. He searched her drawers for an address book, but to no avail. 'Don't try to contact me for a while' Shawn looked up as he heard a voice. Shaking his head in disappointment he went back downstairs, took a framed photo of Manny and walked out the house, locking the door behind him.  
  
In the Yard, everyone was gathered around the ring. All of them were wondering what was going on. "Do you think Kevin's kicking Mark out the group?" Adam asked as others replied with 'maybes' and 'can't bes'. Lita and Trish stood in a corner not saying a word as they knew what was going one. Everyone went quiet as Kevin came down the ramp and got into the ring. He looked at everyone. "What's the need for this?" Kevin yelled as everyone looked down. "Okay, who called everyone here?" Kevin yelled as he eyed everyone surrounding the ring. "I did!" A voice roared from the top of the ramp. Everyone including Kevin turned around. "Shawn." Kevin said sarcastically. Shawn walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Kevin leaned against a turnbuckle as Shawn eyed him up and down. "Mark, get you ass in this ring now!" Shawn said as Mark looked shocked. "I'm not asking, I'm telling." Mark then got into the ring. "What are you up, Michaels?" Kevin asked as Shawn held a piece of paper in one hand and a frame in the other. "What am I up to?" Shawn said laughing. "Funny, I should be asking you two the same damn question." Everyone started to whisper. "Do you know where I've just been?" Shawn asked as Mark shook his head as did everyone else. "Well, isn't it strange that a certain person isn't here?" "Wait, where's Manny?" Adam whispered to Jeff. Jeff just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh yeah, Manny's not here. Is she?" Shawn added as Marcus had a puzzled look on his face. "What does that have to do with us?" Kevin asked as Shawn shook his head in disappointment. "It has everything to do with you. You're the reason why she's not here. She's gone, Kevin. She left Houston and Texas about 2 hours ago. Do you wanna know why she left? Don't worry she told me." Shawn said as he unfolded the piece of paper. "Everyone should listen to this." Shawn added. He read Manny's letter out loud. Lita and Trish already had tears in their eyes. Once Shawn has finished reading Shawn held the framed picture of Manny in the air for everyone to see. "You see her happy here, don't you?" Shawn said as he wiped a tear away from his face. "Well the last time I saw her, she looked miserable. Not like the Manny I know and I don't even know where she's gone." "That was her choice, not ours." Kevin said. Shawn looked at Kevin with hatred eyes. He turned to look at Marcus who was looking down, shades covering his eyes. "He can't stay here." Adam finally said as he climbed up onto the apron. Shawn turned to look at him. "Yeah, you know the rules. You don't mess around with anyone else in the group." Jeff said as he stood next to Adam. Trish and climbed up too. Everyone except for Marcus were staring at Kevin. "Sorry, big man; a rule's a rule. You can't just mess her around like that. You, my friend, are outta here." Shawn yelled as he pointed towards the door. "I founded this group. You can't do this to me." Kevin roared as he looked at Marcus. "No, that's your mistake for believing that shit. It was Manny that brought this group together; it was Manny that made the Yard possible; it was Manny that kept us together. You didn't do anything. Now get out before I do something I regret." Shawn replied. Kevin looked at everyone before walking the Yard. Everyone watched him leave. But the question on everyone's mind was will Manny come back to Houston.  
  
Everyone watched Kevin walk out the Yard. Once Kevin's truck left, Shawn turned his attention to Marcus, who was still looking down. "And now you" Shawn said as Marcus looked up. "I told you not to hurt her. But little did I know you already did. Just because you two are taller than everyone else does not mean you are bigger than everyone else. Who do you think you are anyway? You told everyone, including Manny, that you loved her and then this happened. Why? Why Marcus? Why?" Shawn cried. "To protect the ones I loved in the past." Marcus replied quietly. "Who?" Lita asked as she got into the ring. Marcus stepped forward and took his shades off. "That I cannot reveal. Kevin somehow found out and told me to that if I did not sleep with her then he'll tell everyone about my past. He knew Manny would be here earlier on so he told me to act like it was a bet. I didn't mean to hurt her like this. Whatever I told her was true." Marcus replied as tears stung his eyes. Lita saw the hurt and guilt in his eyes. "I believe you, Marcus." Lita said softly. "But I don't know if I do." A voice said as everyone looked to see who it was. Seeing who was there, everyone walked up towards them, except Marcus. "Manny?" Shawn whispered. Manny nodded as tears continued to fall from her brown eyes. "I had to say good-bye to everyone." Manny said as she looked around. She walked towards Jeff who had tears in his eyes. "Jeff, don't stop being Jeff. Every time I see a ladder, I'll think of you." She said as she hugged him. "Manny?" Adam said as he ran his hand through her hair. "I'll miss you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Me too, every time I comb my hair, I'll be really combing yours." Manny said. "Back at ya" Adam replied. "Trish, take care of Shawn for me. Make sure he never gets hurt. Promise me." Trish burst into tears as both women hugged each other. "Take care of yourself." Trish whispered. "Lita, take care of Adam and yourself, I'll miss you." Manny said as she hugged Lita. She then turned to Shawn. Shawn looked at Manny with red puffy eyes. "Please Shawn; don't make this harder than it is. I'll miss you the most. You'll always be my brother." Manny said as she burst into tears and hugged Shawn. "Don't leave me here. I'll take care of you. Please?" Shawn cried as Manny shook her head. "I can't stay, you know why. Just take care of Trish. Okay?" Manny replied as Shawn nodded. Everyone looked at Manny then at Marcus who was still in the ring. "You gonna talk to him?" Lita asked. Manny looked at Marcus and tilted her head to the side. Marcus looked into Manny's eyes. Manny pointed to her eye, then her heart and then at him and with doing that she ran out the Yard, got into her jeep and drove to where her brother lived. Back in the Yard, Marcus took off his shades to reveal tears that stung his eyes. He sat on in the corner as he couldn't believe what he had just seen. He regretted ever agreeing to the bet with Kevin. He regretted not telling Manny how he felt sooner than he did. Taking a deep breath, Marcus stood up and got out the ring he headed towards the entrance of the Yard where everyone was. He looked at them all and walked out. He got onto his bike and sped off into the distance. "Oh my God!" Lita gasped as everyone looked at her. "What?" Adam replied. "He's gonna find her and bring her back to Houston." Lita said as Trish held Shawn in her arms. 'I'll find her before he does' Shawn said to himself. 


End file.
